


Going Back How It Was

by jm2cloud



Category: Futurama
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Loud Sex, Marriage, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transitioning, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jm2cloud/pseuds/jm2cloud
Summary: A couple months after spending time as a woman, Fry realizes that she needs to get back to her proper body. But can she find love as a woman?





	Going Back How It Was

**Author's Note:**

> Hokay, so I'm a massive Futurama fan. It's one of my special interests. I'm also a transwoman, so Neutopia is one of my favorite episodes for obvious reasons. I always wondered what would happen if Fry realized afterwards that it was better to be a girl. So, here you go. Enjoy.

Fry stared at the mirror, feeling unsettled. He wasn’t much for introspection on the best of days, and he knew he was, to be frank, about as smart as a sack of owls. Ok, the owls were probably smarter than he was. So he was having a little trouble pinpointing exactly  _ why _ he felt unsettled. He and Leela were off again, one of their periodic episodes where she came to her senses and told him she needed space. So maybe that was it. Or maybe it was the recent delivery to Cygnus IX, when he’d nearly been eaten by a space dragon. Almost dying usually put a kink in his mood for a few days. Possibly it was Bender’s recent habit of bringing ladybots into his room and banging them on the bed next to him while he tried to sleep. Or on the couch, when he moved to the couch. Or on the floor when he moved to the floor. So he hadn’t been getting the best sleep. 

 

He reached up and rubbed the dark circles under his eyes. Yeah, it was probably the sleep thing. Pretty sure. Mostly. Maybe. He shook his head and reached for his toothbrush. Might as well get this show on the road before he was completely late again. He squirted some toothpaste on the brush and started brushing, only to yelp and jerk it out. A close look revealed metal shavings. 

 

“Dang it,” he sighed. Fry tossed the brush in the trashcan and pulled out the drawer so he could grab a new one. He kept three spares in the apartment at all times specifically for this reason. He picked one up and his eye fell on something. 

 

Fry pulled out a little black bag thoughtfully. It was his makeup from that month he’d spent as a woman a couple months ago. He looked in the mirror again, considering the dark bags under his eyes. He had the makeup...and it seemed a shame for all that practice to go to waste…

 

Setting the bag on the counter, he brushed his teeth quickly. When he opened the bag five minutes later, he felt...something. He wasn’t sure what. Shrugging it off, he pulled out his concealer and quickly applied it, covering the bags easily. He grinned as he looked in the mirror, turning his head this way and that. Future makeup was stupidly easy to use. Fry remembered how much effort it took his mom to do this, whereas all he had to do was wipe it on and count to five as it smoothed and blended itself. He dropped the concealer in the bag and started to close it up.

 

“You know…” he whispered. He’d seen guys wearing makeup. He’d always thought that was a little gay, but with his makeup kit here in his hands, he found himself...reluctant to put it away. He reached in and fingered his nanostick. Eh...why not. 

 

Pulling out the little tube, he held it up to the light. Thirty applications left. He twisted the little dial on the base, changing the shade to a neutral color that wouldn’t be as obvious, then popped it open. He waved it over his lips, adding just the slightest pout to the shape of his mouth out of habit. He leaned back and regarded himself in the mirror. It looked...better. It wasn’t immediately apparent that he was wearing makeup, but his lips looked a little softer, more right somehow. Not exactly right, but better. 

 

Tapping his fingers absently on the counter, he reached into the bag without thinking, his hands following familiar patterns, and grabbed his contour. He set it for daytime, tapped it against his skin to shade match and then traced it out, first a shade just slightly darker over the right places, then a slight highlight. Like his concealer it blended itself in as he traded the contour for his mascara, humming  _ Walking On Sunshine _ softly, working completely on autopilot now. Two quick swipes of that, and then he swapped it for eyeliner, flicking it on after setting it to a minimal shape that would leave just a little thin line under his eyes. Last went the eyebrows, the shape he preferred still set on the dial. 

 

Fry tucked the kit back together and then looked in the mirror at himself. A knot inside him he hadn’t been aware of unkinked and he took a deep breath as tension in his shoulders eased. The person on the mirror was soft and feminine, as pretty as cheap 31st century makeup could manage. He blinked as it hit him like a lightning bolt. 

 

“Oh, crap,” she whispered. 

 

~~~~~

 

“Good news, everyone!”

 

Bender glared across the room. “Go to hell old man!”

 

“Yes, yes. Now, you’ll be delivering these crates of homeopathic remedies to Carcinogen 5, a planet where parasitic cancer causing insects roam free.”

 

Leela sighed. “Better stock up on bug spray. Well, come on.” 

 

“Yes sir, captain ma’am,” Fry said with an answering sigh. “Help me with these crates, Bender?”

 

Bender grumbled just softly enough that they couldn’t make it out as he stomped over to the crates and lifted them up just enough for Fry to get the hoverdolly under them. Fry got them onto the lift, lost in thought. She wasn’t sure of what she was going to do, or even what her options were. She just...knew she had to get back to her proper shape again. Maybe she could find the Borax Kid and beg him to fix her back the other way. 

 

Leela stepped into the cargo hold to check her work as she secured the crates. “Fry!”

 

She jumped and looked at what she’d been doing. She groaned. She’d tied the crates together, but completely forgotten to strap them down to the floor. “Sorry, Leela, I’ll fix it.”

 

“You better. We’re about to take-” She broke off, squinting. “Are you wearing makeup?”

 

Fry jerked around to face away from her. “What? No! Don’t be stupid, why would I-” She felt a hand on her shoulder and yelped. 

 

Leela turned her around and she stood there shamefacedly as the cyclops looked at her face at close range. “You  _ are _ .”

 

She cleared her throat. “So, what of it? Lots of people wear makeup.”

 

Leela cocked her head. “Yeah, but I haven’t seen you in makeup since that alien switched our genders.”

 

Fry squirmed in place. “So?”

 

“Well...I mean, it looks nice. You’re pretty good at that.”

 

She blinked. “Uh...really?”

 

Leela reached up and gripped her chin gently, turning her face back and forth. “Yeah. A little girly, maybe. But good.”

 

Fry shivered. “Th-thanks.”

 

“Sure,” Leela said, stepping back. “So what brought this on?”

 

“Well,” Fry said slowly, drawing it out. “I felt like it?”

 

“Oh. Any particular reason?”

 

She hesitated. “I put some on because I have dark bags under my eyes because Bender prefers to have sex in my bed while I’m in it.”

 

Leela’s eyebrow went up. “Well, that would explain concealer, maybe, but why the mascara, eyebrows-” she squinted, “and lipstick?”

 

Fry blushed. “...I missed wearing it,” she admitted quietly, looking at the floor. 

 

“Okay,” Leela said slowly. “Well, that’s...are you going to be wearing it more often?”

 

She licked her lips. “What if I am?”

 

Leela stared at her for a long second. “I mean it’s fine, this  _ is _ the 31th century. You just never struck me as a makeup kind of guy.”

 

Fry stared at the floor for a long second. Her coworkers were all oddballs in their own way. A felonious robot, a mutant, a physicist from Mars, her 160 year old nephew, a monster lobster, a pot addled Jamaican who probably jacked off to spreadsheets, and a porn addict janitor. If she couldn’t talk to them, who the hell could she talk to. 

 

“What if...just maybe, you understand, but...what if I wasn’t a guy?” She whispered. 

 

Leela blinked, mouth working. “Uh...run that by me again?”

 

She cleared her throat. “Since...since the alien rock thing...I’ve been feeling weird. And when I put makeup on…” she ran her hand through her hair and sighed, looking up at Leela with a grimace. “I miss it, Leela. Every stupid crappy second of it. The back aches from suddenly having tits, being able to cross my legs without hurting myself, guys and girls looking at me and seeing...me, instead of a loser. Hell, I even had a period, and I  _ still _ miss it. I’ve never felt more relaxed in my own skin in my life.”

 

Leela gaped at her for a long second. “You know, that...almost makes sense.”

 

She laughed sharply. “Almost, right.”

 

“No! No, that’s not what I meant,” Leela said, stepping forward and putting her hands on the other woman’s shoulders. “I meant...it explains a lot. You’re always doing crazy, stupid stuff to prove you’re a guy. I thought you were just an idiot, not that you were trying to hide from yourself.”

 

Fry coughed, embarrassed. “In your defense, I  _ am _ an idiot.”

 

Leela laughed. “Ok, fair. But...still. It does put things in perspective.”

 

Fry grinned shyly. “So...you think the others are going to freak out?”

 

“Bender might be a little-”

 

“Bender might be a little what?” the robot asked sharply.

 

Fry jumped. “Uh, hi, B-Bender.”

 

Bender narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “What’s going...are you wearing makeup?”

 

“Uh, yeah.”

 

Bender took a long drag on his cigar, eyes narrowing further. “Why, pray tell, are you wearing makeup?”

 

Fry licked her lips. “I...I may feel, just a bit...like I might be...a woman?”

 

Bender burst out laughing. “Ahhh, you almost had me! Good one Fry!”

 

“I’m serious!” She snapped. 

 

“Right, right,  _ you _ as woman,” Bender chortled. 

 

“Oh, right, not like you’re never tried it!”

 

“Hey, the first time I was under duress and the second time it was an alien’s fault!”

 

Leela rolled her eyes. “Trying to cheat your way to five gold medals is hardly duress, Bender.”

 

“The hell it wasn’t! I earned those medals and they weren’t going to give them to me!”

 

“And considering how easy it would have been for the professor to fix you the second time, you didn’t seem to be that upset about Coilette riding again,” Fry said with a grin.

 

“I was just keeping you company! I would’ve changed back!”

 

“I’m not saying you wouldn’t have, just that I shouldn’t have,” Fry said quietly. 

 

Bender glared at her, chewing that over a second. “So, what, you’re going to change back?”

 

“I might,” Fry said. “I’m not sure what I’m going to do yet.”

 

Leela hesitated. “You know, it’s actually not all that hard if you want to just...try it for a while. There’s a body mod parlor on 35th that you can be in and out of in a few hours.”

 

Fry blinked. “Wait, seriously?”

 

“You  _ do _ remember that I had an entire eye installed and my face reshaped in a couple of hours, right? And then put back in about the same amount of time?”

 

Fry sank back against the crate behind her. “I...but...seriously? Just walk in, ‘make a woman out of me,’ walk out a couple hours later?”

 

Leela shrugged. “Pretty much. And if you don’t like it, they can just put you back. Just keep your receipt.”

 

She blew out a breath. “How much does it cost?”

 

Leela waggled her hand. “Well, our healthcare plan isn’t great, so...a quick trip to the PsychBooth for a prescription will run you twenty bucks, and then you’ll probably have a copay of about a hundred, so...one twenty maybe? Depends on if you want anything beyond a straight switch.”

 

She stared at her silently for a long moment. “When do we get paid again?”

 

~~~~~

 

Fry stared into the mirror again, feeling strangely shaky. It had actually come in at two hundred, partially because she’d misunderstood and gone with the basic healthcare plan, partially because she’d paid extra for bigger tits and a little extra padding in the right places. She turned slowly, looking herself over. She was curvier than her last experience as a woman, and they couldn’t do anything about her height. She felt a little weird about the thought of having a period again, but a working uterus substitute was apparently part of the healthcare covered package, and while she could take birth control to regulate it as easily as any cis woman, the thought of...doing the things that birth control traditionally entailed was  _ immensely _ weird. 

 

The door to her room burst open. 

 

“Fry are you-” 

 

She yelped and spun around, struggling to cover herself with her hands. “Bender!”

 

“Hey, you’re not half bad looking,” Bender said casually. “Anyway, you want to go out and party tonight?”

 

She blushed to the roots of her hair. “I might, but will you  _ get out _ ?”

 

“Phhbbt, you ain’t got anything I haven’t seen, meatbag,” Bender said, sitting down on the bed. 

 

“ _ I’ve _ barely seen it!” Fry protested. “Me, I mean. I’ve seen loads of women naked.”

 

“Sure you have,” Bender said with a roll of his eyes. He reached up and unscrewed them, tossing them into his chest compartment. “Happy?”

 

Fry hesitated. “I guess.”

 

She straightened up and walked over to her closet. She hadn’t thrown out any of her clothes from the last time, and she was reasonably sure they’d still fit. “So, uh, where do you want to go?”

  
  


~~~~~

 

She stood outside the doors the the meeting room, breathing deeply. She could do this. She stepped forward and the door slid open. 

 

“Morning, guys,” she said, a slight tremor in her voice as she stepped in and walked toward her chair. 

 

She heard Amy gasp and Hermes spit his coffee. She stopped, staring at them as her coworkers stared back at her in disbelief. Well, except Bender, who’d already seen it. 

 

“Uh. Ta-da?”

 

“Sweet boobs of Aruba! What happened to you, mon?”

 

She twirled in place. She was wearing a pleated white skirt, white sneakers, and a black t-shirt that read “Redheads Do It Better.”

 

“You like it?” She asked, stopping in her twirl to stare at them nervously.

 

Amy nodded, frowning. “It’s cute, but what happened? Did you piss off the Borax Kid?”

 

“No, I had a sex change,” Fry said. 

 

They stood there blinking at each other. Hermes tapped his laser pointer on the table. “We can see that, but...why?”

 

Fry blushed. “I missed being a woman, ok?”

 

The Professor cleared his throat. “Well, you look lovely, my b-my girl. Now, take a seat and let’s get on with the meeting.”

 

She let out a barely audible sigh of relief. Her nephew was old fashioned in many ways, and she’d been slightly worried about her job. She slid into her seat and let her eyes glaze over as Hermes pummeled her brain with statistics.

 

~~~~~

 

“Hey, uh, Leela?”

 

Leela looked up from the TV, turning the volume down. “What is it, Fry?”

 

She swallowed nervously. “Wanna go see an ape fight tonight?”

 

Leela stared at her for a long second. “Like a girls night out, or like a date?”

 

“Uh, the second one?”

 

She squinted at her, and then looked at the TV. “I don’t know, Fry. I’ve never dated a woman.”

 

Fry sat down on the arm of the couch. “You’ve dated me. I’m a woman.”

 

Leela snorted. “Well, yeah, but...I didn’t know that at the time. And you look different now.” She looked up, her eyes pausing on the other woman’s lush curves, before coming to rest on her made up face. “Really different.”

 

Fry crossed her arms, feeling defensive. “I’m not asking you to go to bed with me, Leela. I mean, if you  _ want _ to go to bed with me, I’m all for it. But I’m just asking if you want to go to an ape fight as good friends who maybe make out during the boring parts.”

 

Leela sighed. “Look, Fry, I’m just not that attracted to women.”

 

“But maybe a little attracted to women?” Fry wheedled.

 

Glaring at her, Leela blew out a breath. “You really did just change the outside, huh?”

 

She grinned. “Yup, I’m still good ol’ Fry on the inside. Good ol’ Fry that you’ve gone out with and had fun with before. Good ol’-”

 

“I get the point, Fry,” Leela snapped. “Just...give me some time to get used to this, ok? It’s only been a couple of weeks.”

 

Fry sagged. “OK. That’s...fair, I guess.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“But if you ever, say, want a back rub in your apartment and we’re both naked-”

 

“Damnit Fry!”

 

~~~~~

 

She stared into her coffee morosely. Three months. Since she’d started dating Leela the first time, this was the longest they’d gone being off. As much as she hated to admit it, it was beginning to look like Leela’s feelings genuinely hadn’t carried over when she jumped the gender line. She’d actually considered a few times making the switch back, but whenever she really thought about it, her chest got tight and she felt short of breath. She just couldn’t go back. 

 

On the one hand, she felt a little hurt that Leela cared more about what she looked like than who she was inside. On the other hand, she was routinely grossed out when men hit on her, so she couldn’t exactly throw rocks from inside her glass house. She understood that Leela couldn’t help her sexuality any more than she herself could go back to living as a guy, but...she’d sort of thought that what they had was bigger than that kind of thing. 

 

“You ok?”

 

She looked up at the waitress. “I’m fine, why?”

 

She leaned one hip against the table. She was short, shorter even than the Professor, so she barely had to tilt her head to look down at Fry. “You’ve been staring at that coffee like an owl ate your dog for almost two hours.”

 

“Yeah, sorry, um, if I could get my check, I’ll-”

 

She laughed. “I’m not trying to get you to leave. I just got off work and I thought I’d check up on you before I left. Woman trouble?”

 

Fry blinked. “How did you-”

 

She pointed at Fry’s shirt. It was the one with the sexy coffee cup that read, “Lesbean.”

 

“Oh. Right. Uh, yeah. There’s this girl, but she’s-”

 

“-straight.” The waitress finished with a sympathetic grin.

 

Fry stared at her. “Are you a mind reader?”

 

“No, just a lesbian who’s spent some time staring into coffee over straight girls,” she said with a laugh. She flipped the chair opposite Fry around and straddled it. “How bad do you have it for her?”

 

“We dated off and on for a few years, and I really love her-”

 

She cocked her head. “Wait, you dated and she’s just now realizing she’s straight? That’s harsh.”

 

Fry shook her head. “No, I...well, I just recently realized I was a woman.”

 

“Oh. Ouch,” she said softly. “So you’re doing your best to be you, but your girlfriend isn’t into girls.”

 

“Pretty much,” she said, staring into her coffee and turning her cup in circles.

 

The waitress leaned forward, resting her chin on the back of the chair. “Maybe she just needs more time? How long has it been?”

 

“Three months, but she said from the beginning she doesn’t like women that way, so...”

 

She winced. “Hun, that sounds like a lost cause. She’s been upfront about it, and it doesn’t sound like there’s a lot of wiggle room here.”

 

“I know,” Fry said softly, closing her eyes. She felt a hand on her arm. 

 

“Look...how would you like to go grab a bite, maybe dance a little?”

 

Fry’s eyes flew open. She looked at her curiously. “Are you asking me out?”

 

She shrugged. “Yeah, maybe. Mostly I’m saying that you look really down, I’ve been sort of where you are, and shawarma and a club full of hot available women usually fixes me right up. Whaddaya say?”

 

Fry grinned a little. “OK. Let’s give it a shot.”

 

The other woman pushed to her feet with an answering smile. “Cool.” She held out her hand.  “I’m Kendra.”

 

She shook, smiling fully for the first time in days. “I’m Fry.”

 

~~~~~

 

“Come on, Pippy,” Kendra wheedled, reaching up to wrap her arms around her girlfriend’s neck. “It can’t be that bad.”

 

Fry grinned down at her. Ever since learning her first name was Phillip, Phillipa these days, Kendra had been calling her Pippy, feminine for Pip. She was the only one to get away with it so far. 

 

“I swear on my mother’s grave that a pig would run screaming from the mess in my apartment,” she said, laughing.

 

Kendra stood up on her tiptoes to get their faces closer together and pouted. “But I want  _ so badly _ to screw in your bed as loudly as possible. Bender has it coming.”

 

Fry wavered. Giving Bender a taste of his own medicine would be fun…

 

“Ok, but you can’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 

Kendra grinned and pecked her on the lips. “Duly noted.”

 

Twenty minutes later, they stood in front of the door to her apartment. Fry opened the door, the scent of the pine air fresheners they used to cover the odd odors of a chain smoking robot and a slob living together wafting out. Kendra pressed around her, stepping in. Her eyes widened as she took in the clothes strewn over every surface, the empty Slurm cans mixed in with beer and liquor bottles, the half dozen ashtrays full to the brim. Fry felt a little thankful that she’d gotten better about leaving food laying around since Bender had threatened to defenestrate her if he woke up to an owl on his face one more time. 

 

“Sweet Oprah, you weren’t kidding,” Kendra said softly. 

 

Fry shrugged, a little embarrassed. “The will to clean apparently wasn’t included with the sex change.”

 

Kendra laughed. “Well, at least it doesn’t smell too bad. Now,” she turned around, eyes shining, “let’s make some noise. Get on the couch.”

 

Fry’s eyebrows rose. “On the couch?”

 

“Unless you wanna start in Bender’s bedroom right next to him.”

 

Fry shuddered. “Couch is fine,” she said hurriedly, walking over and plopping down on it. 

 

Kendra walked over and knelt between her legs. She reached up under Fry’s skirt and grabbed her panties. “Just remember: no holding back. All the noise.”

 

She grinned. “I promise.”

 

Five seconds later, Kendra’s mouth went south and Fry let out a loud moan. She entwined her hands in Kendra’s hair and closed her eyes, already starting to shake a little as Kendra wasted no time in going for the spots she knew would reduce her girlfriend to a screaming mess. 

 

She gasped and bowed her head. “Oh, fuck, baby right  _ there _ !”

 

Her voice had risen to a shout as Kendra nipped her clit gently. Between the obscene noises coming from between her legs and the obscene noises coming out of her mouth, she was only a little surprised when she heard the door to Bender’s room bang open. 

 

“Fry? What the hell are you doing out the-oh my God!”

 

She looked up, face flushed, as Bender stared down at her in shock. “We’re, oh shit baby, having ungh fuck sex.”

 

Bender put his hands up to cover his eyes, turning away. “On the  _ couch _ ? And do you have to be so  _ loud _ ?”

 

Kendra pulled away with a slurp. Fry started to take a deep breath, only to be cut off by a moan as Kendra slid two fingers into her. “Come on, Bender, you fuck next to Fry in her own bed! Surely us having sex in the living room can’t be as bad as that?”

 

Bender glanced back and made a retching noise before hurriedly turning away again. “It is when it’s Fry! She sounds like a dying moose! And I’ve kicked a moose to death!”

 

Kendra twisted her finger and began teasing her clit again, drawing high little staccato gasps from her. “Better?”

 

Bender shuddered. “I’m going out for a drink.”

 

He skirted around the couch, keeping his back to it at all times. Just before he reached the door, Kendra called out in a saccharine sweet voice, “Oh, and Bender?”

 

“What?”

 

“Stop fucking your floozies in Fry’s room when she’s trying to sleep, or I swear to Oprah the next time you hear,” she pinched Fry’s clit, making her squeal and writhe, “that noise, it will be coming from six inches away from your face in  _ your _ bed.”

 

Bender stiffened. “You wouldn’t dare.”

 

Kendra stabbed a little harder, making Fry moan, low and sensual. “Try me, big shot.”

 

Bender shot a glare over his shoulder. “Oh, alright, fine. I was getting bored with it anyway.”

 

He slammed out the door and Kendra punched the air. “Got him!”

 

“Hooray!” Fry wheezed. “Does, ungh, that mean-”

 

Kendra turned back with an evil smirk and licked from her asshole to her groin in one smooth slurp, making her squeal again. “Not by a longshot, baby. You can stop making noise for me only when I’m good and ready.”

 

Fry’s eyes rolled back as she added another finger and sucked her clit into her mouth. “Duly, ohfuck, noted!”

 

~~~~~

 

They stood on the balcony of Planet Express, watching the snowfall. In deference to the weather, Fry had finally put some pants on, and her hair was tucked up into a bun. She once more wore her favored red jacket as she held Kendra chest to back, arms wrapped around the smaller woman. 

 

Kendra took a sip of her hot chocolate and sighed happily. “Not too shabby for Xmas Eve morning.” 

 

Fry nodded, kissing the top of her head. “Peaceful.”

 

Kendra grinned. “The calm before the storm.” She turned sideways in Fry’s arms and looked up at her. “So, how come you always spend the holidays at work?”

 

Fry squeezed her, and then stepped back. “Come inside and I’ll show you.”

 

Kendra followed her back into the living area cum laboratory. 

 

“Are you finally done risking your life?” The professor snapped.

 

“Good to go, Professor. Hit it!”

 

Professor Farnsworth stabbed a button on the arm of his chair and armor sprang out of concealment, covering the entire building in seconds. Kendra yelped when it started, but ended up staring at it in shock, mouth hanging open. 

 

“Armored windows?” She whispered.

 

Fry shook her head. “Nope. Professor F is a lot of things, but one of those things is crazy and another is rich. The entire building is armored.”

 

Her mouth worked for a second. She carefully set her cocoa down, and then spun and leapt onto Fry, kissing her passionately. 

 

“Baby this,” she murmured, punctuating each word with a kiss, “is the best Xmas present ever.”

 

Fry grinned shyly. “So the sex toys, lingerie, chocolate, and,” she reached into her pocket and pulled out a little box, “this engagement ring can all go back?”

 

Kendra stared at the little box. “What did you say?”

 

Fry took a deep breath and gently disentangled from her before going down on one knee. “Kendra Bailey, here in the presence of my coworkers, as we wait for Santa to attack, I ask you: will you be my wife?”

 

She vibrated in place for a second, and then surged forward, kissing her like she was trying to inhale her. “Yes, absolutely yes!”

 

“R-Really?” Fry asked, staring at her in shock.

 

Kendra laughed, reaching up to wipe little tears from the corners of her eyes. “Yes, Phillipa J. Fry, I will marry you.”

 

Fry whooped and put the ring on her finger as her coworkers cheered.

 

~~~~~

 

She felt breathlessly happy and she couldn’t stop smiling. In deference to Kendra they’d had an Oprahist wedding, complete with the traditional giveaway of gift cards. Fry had gone a little pale at the thought of a hundred $25 cards, but after they’d decided to hold the wedding and reception in the park, the whole thing had come in right at three grand. 

 

She was standing at the side of the stone patio that was acting as a dance floor, her white gown sparkling in the fairy lights, watching Kendra dance with her Dad. Her wife, and the thought of those words sent a bolt of pleasure through her, looked resplendent in her dark blue tuxedo as she spun slowly across the floor. She leaned in and laughed at something her Dad said, and Fry’s heart burst with love. She was so beautiful when she laughed.

 

Fry tore her eyes away and took a sip of her drink. It was cheap champagne, but neither she nor her wife had any sort of palate. She glanced over at Bender, who had a small tower of martini glasses and beer bottles going on the bar next to him. She grinned and shook her head. Despite the Oprahist belief that the happy couple should give gifts instead of receive them, she had flatly asked the professor to cover an open bar as a wedding gift, solely so she could be certain her best man would show up. And show up he had, even delivering a toast that managed to mention her and Kendra’s happiness in between talking about their good fortune for knowing him.

 

Kendra’s older brothers and sister had brought their kids, who were over at the blernsball field playing a rousing game of five on five. She was considering going over and watching her new nephews and nieces play when someone stepped up beside her. She looked over at Leela and smiled. 

 

“Hiya, Leels,” she said softly. She reached over onto the the table and scooped up a champagne flute. “Something to drink?”

 

Leela took it with a small smile. “So what’s the bride doing over here by herself?”

 

Fry nodded at Kendra, who was hugging her father. Her wife turned and stepped into her brother’s arms, setting off for another slow spin around the dance floor. “Kendra’s dancing with family. She still has two brothers and a sister to go.”

 

Leela stared at her wistfully. “Must be nice to have such a large family.”

 

“It really is,” Fry said with a smile. Her coworkers had been the closest thing to a family she’d had for years, but now she had inlaws. Friendly inlaws, at that. She turned back to Leela, her smile broadening to a grin. “Speaking of family, the kids are playing blernsball. Wanna come watch and sign some autographs? They’ve apparently been talking non-stop about meeting the Bean Queen.”

 

Leela sighed. “I am never going to live that down, am I?”

 

Fry shrugged and took a sip of her champagne, a teasing smile on her face. “You’re in the hall of fame, Leels, so no.”

 

Leela didn’t respond. They stood there, Fry watching her bride with a little smile on her face, Leela twiddling her champagne in its flute. 

 

“Fry, can I axe you something?”

 

“Sure, Leela.”

 

She waved her hand at the dance floor. “Could this have been us?”

 

Fry blinked, caught off guard. “I don’t know. Maybe. A couple of years ago, it’s what I wanted for us.” She hesitated and softly said, “but you kept saying you needed space, and I was immature and insecure, so...I don’t know that we could have gotten here.”

 

Leela stared into her champagne. “I always felt bad that my feelings changed after...after you came out.” She took a sip of her drink. “And then Kendra came along and suddenly...suddenly you were more mature, more open, more thoughtful. More...well, more like Lars. And I can’t help but wonder if I should have given you that chance.”

 

Fry sighed and stepped back, her gown swishing softly. “Leela, look at me.”

 

Leela turned and looked at her quizzically. Fry waved a hand at herself. “I’m all dolled up. I’ll probably never be prettier. Do I inspire want in you? Lust? Even the desire to cuddle?”

 

“No,” Leela admitted quietly. “Bit of jealousy, maybe.”

 

Fry nodded. “Then we wouldn’t have worked. As much as I loved you, as much as I still have a lot of love for you, we couldn’t have made it if you were questioning and pushing yourself into it the entire way. So,” she took a deep breath, “no. This couldn’t have been us. You didn’t make a mistake and miss this.”

 

Leela blew out a breath and dabbed at the corners of her eye. “Thanks, Fry.”

 

She smiled and stepped back, wrapping an arm around her friend. “You’ll find your fairytale ending, Leela. I’m just not it.”

 

“Yeah,” Leela whispered, looking at her sideways. She squared her shoulders. “Come on, let’s go get those kids some autographs.”

 

Fry grinned. “I’ll grab a marker.”

 

~~~~~

 

“Pippy,” Kendra said softly. “Have you ever thought of having kids?”

 

Fry paused, staring off into space. They were at Kendra’s annual family picnic, and she knew why her wife was asking. The youngest of her older siblings, Deanna, had just given birth to her second child, a beautiful baby boy. Between the cousins, nephews, and nieces, there was at least thirty kids here ranging in age from just born to almost 18. She smiled as she watched some of the kids playing a version of tag with a softball where the rules seemed to change depending on who held the ball and who they were chasing. She’d tried to play it once and ended up laughing helplessly as the kids outsmarted her over and over. 

 

“You know, I never did before I met your family. I always thought I’d be a hazard to kids, and the thought of fathering one, the kind of commitment and time it required, scared the hell out of me,” she said quietly, leaning back against the tree they sat under, snuggling into her wife. 

 

“And now?” Kendra asked.

 

“Now...I don’t know. I have a beautiful wife, I’m not fighting my feelings of being wrong and strange all the time, I have a steady job, and a nice-ish apartment,” she said. A thought struck her and she laughed, “I’m practically stable.”

 

Kendra nodded, reaching up and back to touch her wife’s face. Fry turned and kissed her palm. “I take it you’ve thought about it?”

 

Kendra nodded again. “I...when I came out, I figured my sibs would be responsible for providing the grandkids. And then when I got my career chip, and it pegged me as a waitress…” she shrugged. “It sort of sealed it, you know? Even if I could find love, I could never afford a kid.”

 

Fry sighed. “Well, it would be tight, even with two paychecks.”

 

She squirmed around and looked up at her. “I know. But...but when I play with the kids...I want one. I want to hear a little voice say ‘mom’ in a snotty tone, and get up early to take them to school, and play games on the X-Cube while it rains outside on the weekend. I want the whole thing.”

 

Fry nodded slowly, and then a thought struck her. “You know...a few years back, Bender adopted a bunch of kids.”

 

Kendra burst out laughing. “ _ Bender _ ? Bender adopted kids?”

 

“Yeah,” she said laughing. “I remember at the time, I was mostly just annoyed to have twelve kids arou-”

 

“Twelve!?”

 

“Right? It was  _ insane _ .”

 

She was laughing in earnest now. “What in Oprah’s name made Bender decide to adopt twelve kids? Or any kids?”

 

“Well, that’s the thing,” Fry said, once they’d gotten down to chuckles. “It was a scheme, because the government pays four hundred bucks a month in assistance if you adopt.”

 

She snorted, covering her mouth. “And he thought he’d get almost five grand a month out of it. Wow. And he didn’t realize kids cost about three times that, minimum?”

 

Fry shook her head, grinning. “He was a  _ terrible _ parent, so he nearly broke even. He was furious when he realized he was losing money, though.” She shook her head again. “The point is, if we adopted-”

 

She sat up, blinking. “Oh. Huh. We could...we could get assistance.”

 

Fry nodded again. “Yeah. Unless you were wanting to-”

 

Kendra shuddered. “Yeah, that was the other thing holding me back. I can’t imagine being pregnant.”

 

“I could,” Fry said softly. “I mean, it’s scary, but...it’s the ultimate woman thing, isn’t it?”

 

Kendra leaned in and kissed her, then touched their foreheads together. “It is, yeah. And if you want to do it that way, we can.”

 

“Nah,” she said, shaking her head slightly. “There’s millions, maybe billions, of orphans. And we can’t exactly afford to go the fertility treatment route.”

 

Kendra sat up, cocking her head. “How do you know?”

 

Fry blushed and gave her a small smile. “I may have looked into it last year when Derek and Amanda had Jamie.” She sighed and the smile slipped away. “It’s... _ very _ expensive for two women to have a kid together without bringing a guy into it.”

 

“Oh. That bad, huh?”

 

“We could buy two cars and put the down payment on a house for what it costs just to  _ attempt _ to get pregnant. Two  _ nice _ cars, and a three bedroom house. In Connecticut.”

 

Kendra whistled. “Well, that’s out.”

 

“Yeah. But...adoption.”

 

They stared at each other quietly. Kendra reached out and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. “We’re really thinking about this.”

 

Fry looked over at the kids playing. “I guess we are.”

 

~~~~~

 

“Moooom!”

 

Fry turned from helping Amy decorate the Xmas tree and put her hands on her hips. “Celia, I swear to God-”

 

“Jared started it! He won’t stop staring at me!”

 

She reached up and rubbed her temples. “Jared!”

 

Her son came running into the room. “Whatever she said, she’s lying!”

 

Fry crossed her arms and tapped her foot. “Really? So you weren’t doing that thing where you sneak up behind her and stare at the back of her head?”

 

Jared screeched to a halt. “Oh. That. Um.”

 

Fry sighed. “Jared, there’s an X-Cube 360 Squared , two televisions playing Xmas specials, you have your PortaBoy, and Cubert and Dwight brought board games. Is there really nothing more entertaining to do than stare at the back of your sister’s head?”

 

The young boy scuffed his feet on the carpet. “Sorry, Mom.”

 

Celia stuck out her tongue. Fry cocked an eyebrow. “And maybe you should find something to entertain you too.”

 

The young girl shrugged. “Cousin Hubert is watching the news and Uncle Bender has the  _ All My Circuits _ holiday special going on the other TV.”

 

Fry knelt down. “You could play with Cubert and Dwight. I know for sure they brought  _ Hypnotoad’s Big Adventure _ .”

 

Celia hesitated, and she could see the young girl struggling. “That’s a baby game.”

 

“Oh? Well, as soon as I get the chance, I’m going to beat the pants off them at that baby game, so you’d better go win a couple of games before I beat you too.”

 

Celia grinned. “Nuh-uh. You always lose!”

 

Fry kissed her on the forehead. “Well, I’m feeling lucky today.”

 

Her daughter giggled. “Whatever, Mom.”

 

“Don’t you whatever me, young lady,” she said, tapping her on the nose. “Now go fleece Cubert and Dwight before I get there.”

 

Celia nodded and kissed her on the cheek, then ran off to play. Fry pushed herself to her feet and turned to look at the tree. It was mostly done anyway. “Need any more help, Amy?”

 

“Nah,” the other woman called from near the ceiling as she placed the star. “I can get it from here.”

 

Fry nodded and walked over to plop next to Kendra. She held out her arms. “Gimme.”

 

Kendra laughed and gently transferred their sleeping two year old over to her wife’s arms. 

 

“Thanks,” she said softly, shaking out her arms and stretching. “And thanks for quieting them down before they woke him up.”

 

Fry buried her nose in his hair and breathed in the smell of sleepy toddler. “Mmm, no problem.”

 

Kendra sat back and put an arm around her shoulders. “Any particular reason you wanted to hold him, besides the fact that you love me very much and I’ve been fighting with him all afternoon?”

 

Fry snuggled her youngest, smiling gently. “Just wanted to get some cuddle time in while he’s still small. We’ve never had one this young.”

 

Her wife smiled and gently brushed his hair out of his face. “I know. It’s so weird being there for one of our kid’s first steps.”

 

Fry nodded. “Awesome, though.”

 

Kendra stared down at him, a soft smile on her face. “Yeah, it was.”

 

The sound of another argument breaking out wafted up the stairs and Kendra sighed. Fry grinned. “You want the sleepy potato or the hot potato?”

 

Kendra held out her arms. “I’ve spent all afternoon wrangling him, I might as well enjoy the quiet.”

 

She gently passed the sleeping boy back, then stood up. Kendra reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her down for a kiss. “You’re an awesome mom, Pippy.”

 

“Couldn’t do it without you, babe,” she said with a smile. Her smile widened to a grin. “But I think as awesome as we are at this, three is the limit.”

 

Kendra nodded emphatically. “Fuck yes. If I ever look at you again with that baby look in my eyes-”

 

“-I’ll send the kids over to Leela’s house, tie you down, and do such things to you that kids are the furthest thing from your mind,” Fry said mischievously.

 

Kendra looked at her speculatively. “Mmm, promises, promises.”

 

“Moooooom!”

 

Fry snorted and stood up. “That’s the C-train Express to Tantrumville.”

 

“Go, before she wakes up Ollie.”

 

She kissed her wife one more time on the forehead, and then turned to go deal with whatever had her two oldest yelling now. But even as exasperating as it was, she found herself smiling. She loved being a mom. She loved being a pair of mom’s with Kendra. She loved her kids. And yes, she was going to deal with another in a long line of constant fights, and yes, Ollie was going to wake up and start fussing in a couple of hours, and sure, Santa would be out blowing up New York tomorrow. But no matter how crazy it might be, her life was amazing. 

 

“Alright what is it now?” She barked out, hands on her hips as she stepped into the meeting room. 

 

As her kids ran up to her, arguing over who got what game piece, she hid a smile and sent up a little prayer of thanks to whoever might be listening for rock alien’s mistakes and freezer tubes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Ok, before everyone starts screaming at me, Leela has shown interest in a woman exactly once and that was Gynocaladriel, whose superpower was being irresistable. That and, as much as I like Leela, she's constantly pulling back from Fry and insulting him. I wanted a more sure and positive partner for my first outing writing fanficof my favorite show.
> 
> Concrit is always welcome, kudos and comments are the food of the gods.


End file.
